warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 4
The eerie prophecy about Windpaw Dapplepatch watched Windpaw teaching Thornkit and Squirrelkit the hunting crouch, and she narrowed her eyes as she felt a cold wind blow over her back. She turned to look at the nursery entrance as Willowkit left it and padded into the clearing.The dappled she-cat growled as the she-kit walked up to Windpaw and watched her with a calm, indifferent air. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 14:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Willowkit leaped onto Windpaw. Surprized, Windpaw jumped, startled. Hissing, Windpaw used her tail to pull the kit off. Willowkit looked at her in a strange, almost evil, way. Why do I not trust this kit? Windpaw wondered. Something about Willowkit she did not trust. "I was JUST playing!" Willowkit hissed, still with that look on her face. Windpaw watched as the she-kit padded back into the nursery. "Darkgaze!" She heard her mother Icefeather wail. "How did this happen?" Icefeater questioned Dustheart. "We saw Robinstar kill him." Dustheart meowed, sadness clouding his eyes."FATHER!" Windpaw meowed wiith sadness. She ran up and buried her nose in his fur. Willowkit padded up, and clawed her in the side. "How could you do this to me?" Windpaw wailed to StarClan. 4pinkbear 17:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Cherrypaw's training Dapplepatch heard Cherrypaw calling her from the den, so she turned from Willowkit and padded inside. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 17:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch watched the cats mingling around Violetshadow's still body from the entrance to her den and shook her head. There has been too much death this year. Looking up, she pleaded silently, StarClan, why are you allowing this torture? Has DawnClan done something wrong? Or is it a cat in DawnClan? Please, either give us an answer, or help us. She sighed and turned around to help Cherrypaw make a poltuce for their newest elder, Reedy. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 23:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cherrypaw's eyes widened with terror as she and Dapplepatch made their way down the rocky pathway towards the battle with mouthfuls of herbs. 4pinkbear 23:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch and Cherrypaw nestled themselves and their herbs in a crack in the cliff, where the water was only paw deep. Any injured cats could easily make their way to the crack to get treated. They settled down their bundles of herbs and separated them into piles. Then, all they could do was wait. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 11:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nettleheart burst in through the crack, followed by Scalepaw and Petalpaw, with Copperpaw swinging limply in his jaws, his white flecked golden tabby pelt glistening with blood. "Thrushbreak got 'im." Nettleheart mewed sadly, setting the apprentice's body down. Dapplepatch saw he was barely breathing, so they could possibly save him. "I want the other apprentice's to stay here though, maybe to help their brother." Nettleheart yowled and flung himslef back into the battle. Scalepaw and Petalpaw started lapping at their brother's bloodstained fur. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 12:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch pushed the apprentices off the small tom for a moment to give him a sniff. She went to the back of the crack where she and Cherrypaw had been making poltuces for the cats they get. She ordered, "Cherrypaw, get that horsetail, juniper and poppy poltuce over there. I'll be over in a second with some cobwebs. Remember, take some of the seeds and berries out of the mixture and feed them to Copperpaw. Then, use the rest to numb the wound." She got to work collecting cobwebs, while Cherrypaw nodded and picked up the leaf wrap. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 12:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sweetberry looked wround, unsure what she could do to help. ''Skydragon''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Wings of flame...']] ---- "Cherryflower, take some chamomile to the elders. They've been feeling jittery lately for some reason." I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 11:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The growing rivalry with DuskClan Windpaw nudged Bluecloud when a group of loners appeared on their left. "Hello." Bluecloud mewed. A blue-gray she-cat with seafoam green stripes looked at them. Bluecloud wasn't looked at the blue-gray tabby, she was looking at the pale grey she-cat, and the two cats began whispering to eachother. Shortly after, the loners teamed up with us to fight DuskClan, and all the cats slowly began going down the rocky path. 4pinkbear 23:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Miley said, "It's good to see you again, Bluecloud." Bluecloud nodded, but then, her attention was dragged from repling by Burrfang signaling them to attack... You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 11:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang, Rockclaw and Rock started batting Thrushbreak, while Pollenfox, Morningclaw, Creamsplash and Grayfoot tried to unlock the cage, but to no avail. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 11:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hissing, Dustheart leaped onto the head of Robinstar and did not let go. Dustheart sunk his claws into the neck, but Robinstar threw him off. Dustheart fell on his back. Robinstar pinned him down and raked him claws deep on his underbelly. Suddenly, a flash of blue-gray attacked Robinstar. "Bluecloud?" He meowed, pain searing through him. "Go to Dapplepatch!" She hissed, clinging to Robinstar's back. More cats came from inside the cave.Did Robinstar already plan this event? Icefeather wondered. Hollowstep was huddled in the corner with her. Hollowstep was sniffling. Icefeather saw a tear drop fall onto the bottom of the cage. "Hollowstep, do not worry, we will be out of here soon. Icefeather saw Graystorm get dragged away from the cage and Creamsplash get thrown in. "This thing gets bigger and bigger!" Icefeather hissed as they got thrown into an even larger box. Outside, Icefeather watched the battle, while Creamsplash and Hollowstep meowed desperately. Windpaw, hearing the cries of her friend, turned and saw her mother trapped. Icefeather meowed to her to come help, and as Windpaw began to run, a DuskClan cat pulled her tail. Suddenly, it got dark for a second, and two glowing blue eyes were looking right at her. Icefeather turned and ran as the eyes kept their gaze on her. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and the light filtering into the cave returned. The tom who taunted Windpaw was nowhere to be seen, but Windpaw's eyes were glowing , and ashes were behind her. Windpaw was pushing through the battlefield, but thne she fainted, and Robinstar stumbled upon her body....4pinkbear 12:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad and Stonestep lunged forward at Darkfall, their claws outstretched. While Stonestep bit down on the black tom's tail, Mudpad ripped out his throat, and with a gurgling cry, the tom lay still. Meanwhile, Dapplepatch and Cherrypaw had settled Copperpaw into a makeshift nest and sent Petalpaw and Scalepaw back into the battle. She was about to send Cherrypaw out to get some more horsetail, which grew in a marsh land only a pawstep outside the crack, when she scented DuskCaln. She spun around with her fur bristled and her teeth bared until she spotted Deadheart with his apprentice, Swishpaw behind him. She relaxed before she padded forward and touched noses with her. Deadheart gave the dappled she-cat's flank a flick with her tail. "I thought I scented DawnClan." Swishpaw purred as he entwined tails with Cherrypaw. The two medicine cats purred. "Come on, let's get to work." Dapplepatch mewed. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 14:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Petalpaw and Scalepaw hissed at Thrushbreak, who glared at them venomously. "So DawnClan is sending kits to fight now, eh?" the gray she-cat growled. Petalpaw growled. "You hurt our brother, so now we can hurt you!" she yowled, and the two sisters lept on the DuskClan cat. Scalepaw lunged and caught the warrior's ear in her claws, snarling as she ripped off the tip. Petalpaw grabbed the warrior's tail-tip in her teeth and pulled. Thrushbreak yowled in pain, and lunged at the small white apprentice. Scalepaw gasped and lept onto Thrushbreak's back, allowing Petalpaw to rake her claws on the warrior's underbelly. "I give, I give!" Thrushbreak yowled in agony. Scalepaw glared at her. "Fine. But don't expect any mercy the next time." she snarled. Scalepaw and Petalpaw lept away back into the battle. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 19:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windpaw and Birdstar blinked as they saw a young kit in the battlefield. "We have to help it!" Birdstar meowed, and began to go forward, but Windpaw hissed, "I'm sure its a trap. It smells like DuskClan." Birdstar nodded. The kit's innocent face looked up at the two, and seemed to pull Windpaw towards it. When she got really close, and reached down to pick it up, the kit leaped up and forced her onto her back, and raked her claws down her belly. Hissing, Birdstar picked up the kit, and held it down with her paw, claws unsheathed. "What is your name, kit?" Birdstar hissed. The kit trembled. "M-My name is Littlestrike. The youngest warrior in the history of warriors." The kit mewed. "Would you like to join DawnClan?" Windpaw asked. The kit nodded. As soon as Birdstar let go, Windpaw and Littlestrike walked over to the medicine cat den. Littlestrike decided to help the medicine cats that day, and Windpaw soon got back to battling. 4pinkbear 19:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang hissed with confusion as a gray she-cat lept on her back, smelling of blood, Petalpaw, Copperpaw, and Scalepaw. She reared up on her hind legs, to see the face of Thrushbreak. Pinning her down, the deputy growled in her face. "What did you do to them?!" she snarled. Thrushbreak whimpered. "I didn't do anything!" she yowled. Burrfang growled, and released the skinny she-cat. "Go. Before I change my mind." she snarled as Thrushbreak ran off. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 20:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Looking around the crowd from the cage, Icefeather saw a cat who lookd like Birdstar, standing close to his mate. Birdstar turned and attacked the two from 2 feet in front of her. "STOP!" Icefeather yelled to her. Birdstar skidded on her paws before the cave turned silent. "You cannot hurt them, Birdstar. I can tell you why." Icefeather meowed sternly to Birdstar. "They are your long lost parents." Icefeather finished. Birdstar's eyes widened with shock. "Impossible!" Birdstar hissed. Robinstar padded up, and snarled. "Its true. You can have our parents. They are weak, and mindless." He hissed. Suddenly, Icefeather felt the cage move. "But..." Robinstar hissed. "What?" Birdstar sternly questioned. "We get to have Icefeather, Hollowstep, and Creamsplash!" He meowed with an evil laughter, and DuskClan began to quickly run deeper into the cave. Except for Birdstar's parents. Windpaw hissed furiously, and got ready to run after them. Birdstar meowed with sadness: "Windpaw, its to late. But, by the power of StarClan I give you your name. You shall now be known as Windwillow." Windwillow didn't care. She mom back. She darted into the darkness of the cave, and the rest of the clan followed, suddenly, she found a steady slope going upwards towards light. She darted upward, and found herself in DuskClan territory. Birdstar hissed: "Fine, we will rescue your mother and the other two, but it will be dangerous. There is a small pit of lava in their camp.... be careful!" Everyone darted to the entrance to camp to see Robinstar preparing to have a celebration, a celebration which will include brain washing the cats in the cage! 4pinkbear 20:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icfeather hissed as an old white tom with beady red eyes, a hairless tail, and scragly teeth, like a rat's, slowly padded towards the cage while all the other DuskClan cats laughed evilly. A little rose-cream furred kit suddenly came tumbling out of the nursery and bit the old cat's tail. The old cat angrily bit her tail, and the poor little kit went scurrying back into the nursery. The old white tom hesistated, and headed back to the elder's den. The rose-cream furred kit slowly slipped into the cage without being seen. "I'm here to help you!" The jkit whispered. "It maks me sad to see cats change after Brainwasher brainwashes them. Its not right. I am gonna free you as soon as your clanmates get here. Don't worry, and don't look at the old cat's face!" The kit whispered, and walked over to Hollowstep, and whispered something into her ear. Hollowstep nodded to the kit, and Hollowstep moved an inch away from the bak of the cage so the kit could hide behind Hollowstep, who was lying down. A fluffy she-cat burst out of the nursery. "Rosekit? Rosekit?" The she-cat was calling. "I am literally gonna KILL her when I find her!" The she-cat hissed. 4pinkbear 17:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Creamsplash whimpered pathetically as an apprentice emerged from her den. She was quite pretty, with lovely green eyes fitting in well with her pretty light brown tabby with a white chest coat. The apprentice padded up to the large cage, looking sympathetically at Creamsplash. The cream-and-brown she-cat growled at the apprentice. "What do you want?" she growled in frustration. The she-cat blinked. "My name is Hopepaw, daughter of Littleleaf and Raggedjaw and sister of Icepaw. I have come to help you." she whispered urgently. Creamsplash looked at her with disdain. "And why should I trust you?" Hopepaw tried to get an ansewer out, but she was called away buy a very short haired gray tom, and she left. Sighing, Creamsplash laid down, her head on her paws. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 17:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdstar gave the signal, and the cats burst into DuskClan camp. Windwillow saw Icefeather jump up in surprize from inside the cage, but Icefeather winked to her, and Windwillow knew that she had a plan...4pinkbear 13:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shredflower glared at Robinstar. "You.... you monster!" She growled, and clawed his face. blood was dripping on to the ground. "I thought we were mates Shredflower!" He swiped at her, but she ducked at each one. "My mate is Tigershade you piece of fox dung!" She swiped at him with anger. The blood roared in her ears as the two began to hiss and fight. Greatleap and Heartwing, Birdstar's parents, padded up. "STOP!" Heartwing hissed. Greatleap swiped an unsheathed claw at Robinstar's left ear, with left a big cut on it."Robinstar, you are the reason she left. You may have been a nicer Robinstep who hated the evil Flamestar, but why follow in his footsteps?" Heartwing hissed. "Flamestar.... was a winner. I was losing the clan, as nice as I could be, and I couldn't change the evil in the hearts of most of my warriors. So, I joined them. I remember when I was a kit in DuskClan with Birdkit, Thrushkit, Shiningkit, and my favorite and only brother, Shadowkit. Then, we became apprentices, and I was out in the forest, with Shadowpaw, for a walk, and a badger came. It was about to kill me, but Shadowpaw pushed me out of the way, and got killed. After that, I felt more hatred for the clan I was in and for badgers. Then, out of grief, Birdpaw ran away to DawnClan to get away from the evil Flamestar. After that, me and my two sisters got their names. I was named Robinstep, Shiningpaw was named Shiningpath, and Thrushpaw was named Thrushwing. Shortly after, a cat in my clan named Russetflame mated with my sister, Thrushwing. She had 6 kits, and I loved them so much. Then, the clan's deputy died, and I became the new deputy. Shortly after Flamestar began abusing kits by making them apprentices too early and then killing them in battles with LeafClan and TawnyClan, Thrushwing ran away after I convinced her that it isn't safe in DuskClan territory. Soon after she left, DawnClan warrior Icefeather came with news that there is a huge pack of foxes in the forest that are currently on DawnClan territory that killed a strong warrior, I felt horror at what I had done to Thrushwing, and felt that I could never forgive myself. Later, Shiningpath gave birth to Thistlekit, Maplekit, and Frostedkit. I loved them too, but one night Maplekit and Thistlekit went missing, I felt anger, and went to find them. Soon, at a Gathering, Irisstar of DawnClan announced that they were caring for a yellow and grey tom kit, and I knew it was one of Thrushwing's. Then, she announced that they found a cat by the name of Thrushwing dead, and that they took in two more kits, Thistlekit and Maplekit, and that they are searching the territory for anymore kits. After the Gathering, I mated with Shredflower, and we were so happy together, but after she had her kits, and I became leader, She disapeared, and I felt very sad for moons. My clanmates convinced me that you must have ran away and died, and I had to let it go and hope I would see you happily in StarClan with our kits, but you showed up at a Gathering a couple moons later, and I saw my kits there too, and I was overjoyed. But then, the evil cats in my clan convinced me to be evil and kill other cats, and forced me to kill the poor little kit, Hazelkit, when she accidently wandered out of camp. I... I am sorry...." He meowed. His eyes warmed up, and he yowled: "STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone came to a stop, and looked up. "This battle is unessary. I must anounce my kin to you. Birdstar. you ARE related to Dustheart. you are in fact his aunt. Do you want to know the truth why Thrushwing comes to us in our dreams!? She is our sister! We have no reason to fight! Rosekit, I know you are in that cage! Just undo the lock. Feel free to join DawnClan, youngster. You will have a better experience there." Robinstar mewed. Shredflower watched as a tiny kit came out of the cage, and undid the lock. She ran up to Icefeather. "Icefeather! NEVER run off again!" She mewed, and DawnClan left peacefully. 4pinkbear 15:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives